Oh And By The Way I Love You
by annieluwho
Summary: My name is Lauren Riley and i am a 6th year and i am best friends with James Potter , Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and last but certainly not least Sirius Black , and for some reason i just cant stop thinking about him SBXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own HP or any of the characters in this story except Lauren thank you and happy reading

I know, I know she's a bit of a Mary sue but I couldn't help it and I'm sorry

_Italics are thoughts_

Oh And By the Way "I Love You"

**~Not Like, Love~**

"Lauren" Yelled Sirius form down the hallway

she spun around just in time to narrowly avoid him pummeling me to the ground

"What's Up Sirius" she said

"Hold on a sec, you no your not a very easy person to catch" he said completely out of breath

"You've been best friends with me for 6 years and your just figuring that out now" she said back to him slightly amused at his misfortune

" Yea well, James told me to come and find you and tell you that Quidditch practice was cancelled due to the weather" he said as they made their way back towards the common room

"Good I was starting to worry that he was going to make us practice in this just because he thinks we need just 'a little more improvement' " she mumbled

"Yea, trust me it wasn't easy to get him to call it off" "We practically had to hang him outside the window to get him to see how bad it was out" he said

"Mhhh I'll bet" she replied

"Distracted much?" he asked her

"Yeah I guess, just a bit pissed off as usual no big deal" she said in mid yawn

"Does this have to do with his name because if it does I'll…." He growled (almost dog like in my opinion =])

"Calm down Sirius and what do you have against Jack he's a nice guy. Honestly do you think I would go out with him if he wasn't?" she said getting slightly annoyed

"I'm just looking out for you" he said

"Sirius I think you know that I can take of myself" she said

"Yea I know but…"

"No buts its fine leave it alone" she said with conviction

~In the Common Room~

(Narrators POV)

"_Look at them there just to obvious" Remus thought as he watched Sirius and Lauren try to smother each other with pillows while hysterically laughing _

"_I wish that they would just admit that they like each other already and go snog somewhere"_

Still in the Common Room~

(Laurens POV)

"Sirius stop with the god damn pillows I'm trying to study" she said getting a little annoyed with his constant badgering. 

"But studying is so boring this is much more fun" he said

"Yea maybe for insufferable gits like yourself" she mumbled

"What was that dear?" he asked _batting his eyelashes trying to look all innocent and looking so damn cute .Whoa! Where did that come form?_

"Nothing sweetheart" she replied playing along with the endearing nick names we sometimes give each other.

"Sure thing hott cakes" he said

"Ok that's enough never say that again" she said with a slight blush forming on my cheeks

"Eh' what was that hott cakes" he said again

"Alright that's it" she said and in one quick motion she grabbed a pillow and put it over his face and pinned him to the couch

"Oh my" he said his voice muffled under the pillow "If you wanted to have a snogging session with me all you had to do was ask hott cakes" he said

"Stop calling me hott cakes" she said getting some satisfaction that I had pretty much won this round, or so she thought

"Whoa!" she yelped as he flipped me around and pinned my hands above my head

"Ha-ha I win" he said

"Yea yea now get off of me" she said a little out of breath

"No I think I'm quite comfortable right here" he said

"Sirius I'm warning you get off!" she said

"What exactly are you going to do to me in your situation?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face

"Ahm Ahm am I interrupting something" said James Potter one of their other best friends who is currently chasing after Miss Lily Evans one of Lauren's best girlfriends

"No not at all Prongs" said Sirius

"Alright then" James said

"I'm heading up to bed and you two should to we have practice tomorrow" he reminded us

"Uggh yea I know your right" she replied "Now if only Sirius would get off of me I could go do that" she said looking pointedly at Sirius

"Fine" he said and got off

"Thank god I thought I was gong to suffocate" she exclaimed in a dramatic voice

"Drama Queen" Sirius mumbled

"Shut it" she snapped back playfully

"Never!" he exclaimed loudly

Whatever I'm to tired to fight with you, good night boys" she said sleepily

And she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories

~ Still in the Common Room ~

(Sirius POV)

"Oy Sirius why don't you just tell her man" said James

"Tell who what?" I asked totally confused to what he was talking about

"Why don't you just tell Lauren that you like her?" he said

"I don't like her James" I replied hating the fact that I knew I was lying to my best friend

"Whatever it is you have some sort of feelings towards her that are a bit more than platonic" he said knowingly

"I don't like her James" I replied just wishing that this conversation to end

"Ok Sirius whatever you say goodnight" he said as he shut the light and got into bed.

"_No, I don't like her I love her"_

End of Chappie One What do you think

Well anyway I hope you like it xoxo

Review Please


	2. Closer?

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter :(

Chapter 2

**Closer?**

"Hey Lauren slow your roll." said Sirius as she almost sped past him down the hallway

"What Sirius, I'm not really in the mood for your antics right now." She said somewhat moodily.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius

"Nothing's wrong it's just… never mind." said Lauren cutting herself off

"What Laur, you know that I'm just going to keep bugging you until you tell me so you might as well spill the beans now." said Sirius in what he thought was a convincing voice

"It's just, well let's just put it this way, you were right about Jack he is an asshole" she said as she kept walking not missing a beat

"What did eh do to you? Did he hurt you? Oh god he better watch out just wait till I get my hands on him!" Sirius said his voice volume getting louder with every word that came out of his mouth

"NO! Sirius he didn't hurt me physically, but he…."she said leaving odd the rest of the sentence

"What did he do Lauren; I'm going to beat the shit out of him anyway so I might as well have an actual reason!" he said angrily

"HE CHEATED ON ME OK, are you happy now!" she screamed as tears started to form in her eyes

"I mean I defended him and I trusted him and all for what, to walk in on him and some Hufflepuff practically tearing each others clothes off" she said and almost completely broke down

"Hey, hey "said Sirius as he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small shaking frame

"Don't waste your tears on that stupid ass; I'll take care of him" he said into her hair quietly as she looked up at him and gave him a pained smile

"No, don't take care of it I'll handle it don't worry, I'm just being stupid" she said with her most convincing fake smile on her face

"Lauren he's not getting away with this whether you like it or not I'm going to deal with him one way or another so don't you worry your pretty little head about that stupid asshole" he said with conviction

"Just leave it ….." she started but he interrupted and said

"Lauren don't worry it'll be ok I promise" he said

"I don't believe you but is there anyway that I can stop you" she said with a slight smile

"No, not really so it's not even worth trying" he said while looking down at her and smiling

"_Wow she's gorgeous…..Ahh stop Sirius its hopeless just forget about it" he thought to himself._

-Later in the Common Room

"JAMES POTTER! You make me crazy!" screamed and over enraged red head also know as Lily Evans and one of Lauren's best friends

"I'm glad you feel that way Lily because the feeling is mutual!" James yelled excitedly waiting to see what she would do

"Good, now that we've got that settled we can both move on with our lives" said Lily as she stomped up to the girls dormitories, she was still a little red in the face but had a sad sort of twinkle in her eyes that only Lauren noticed

"Ahh… that girl "James paused pointing at the stairs that Lily had just stomped up " drives me insane" he said out of breath as he plopped down on the couch

"Well I think it is fairly obvious what the problem is" Lauren said from her position on the couch with Sirius's head in her lap

"Yes Doctor Riley, what is the problem" said James

"You both like each other a lot and it confuses you so you take it out on one another , out of pure frustration." She said sounding very much like a shrink

"I DO NOT LIKE LI…is it that obvious" he finished as eh saw the look of pure disbelief on Lauren's face

"YES!" Lauren and Sirius yelped

AN: so sorry it took me so long to update I was having writers block, a hundred thanks to all that reviewed I love you all : )

REVIEWWWW PLEASE !


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter :(

Chapter 3:

**Surprises**

-Next Day-

"Hey" he said as he saw her come down the hallway

"Hey" she mumbled back, she didn't get much sleep last night, all she could think about was Jack and that girl, and god she wanted to kill him, and her, but mostly him.

"How are you doing?" he asked carefully

"I'm fine, just a little tired" she replied and smiled at him

"Good" he said but he seemed a little uneasy ,but then he seemed fine because he slung his arm around her shoulder and carried on to the Great Hall.

Out of habit she looked over at the Ravenclaw table, looking for Jack but for some reason she couldn't find him at the table and then it clicked in her head, Sirius's uneasiness, Jack's disappearing act, apparently Sirius had kept good on his word and as he put it 'beat the shit out of him' and I looked up at him and he didn't look uneasy anymore he looked confident and focused on my reaction.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him quietly and he just looked at me for a second, probably wondering how I figured it out so quickly, but he forgets she knew him.

"Because he hurt you and in my book that's not okay" he replied with absolute certainty , those words hit her as if she hit a brick wall, because she knew they were friends and she knew they both obviously cared for each other a great deal but he'd never really put it quite like he just did, like he would risk his own neck to help her, to save her , and as much as it touched her, it also scared her a little bit. She obviously wasn't okay with her ex- boyfriend cheating on her actually she was mostly pissed off about it, but she really didn't want her friends getting themselves in trouble because of it.

"Oh, you know you could get in serious trouble for what you did , I really don't want you to get in trouble because of me, but I mean I appreciate it " she told him and he just grinned down at her figuring that he was in the clear, as far as her temper went.

"Yeah well" he replied "I aim to please" and she laughed a bit and shook her head.

And they continued walking and sat down at the Gryffindor table across from James , as soon as we sat down James gave Sirius a pointed look and Sirius looked down at his plate , shook his head slightly and then ruffled his hair which was a dead give away that whatever it was that they were silently discussing, Sirius was lying. Lauren pretended she didn't see this exchange but she clearly did, she wondered what it was about, but well, it was Sirius Black and he was always full of surprises. 


End file.
